An unexpected companion
by Chanelvamp
Summary: Bella had planned to spend the day with her friend Rosalie at the Christmas fair but her friend had other plans.


**A/N:** **My entry for the Beneath the Mistletoe Contest.**

**! Wishing you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ! *2015***

**Obviously I don't own Twilight; the only thing I own is this plotline as it is a combination of real life and some wishfull thinking ;-) **

**A big thank you to Abby Weyr for beta'ing.**

Sidenote: a short explanation of two drinks that are apparently typical Belgian (and Netherlands, European). I didn't even know that before writing this story, lol.

Gluhwein = an alcoholic drink, contains either heated white or red wine mixed with cinnamon, clove, star anise (?) and peels of citrus. It might be sweetened with sugar or honey. It is drink that is consumed while still hot/warm. Very popular around Christmastime

Jenever: a liquor

* * *

><p>Bella was mumbling in displeasure as she stared at her cellphone. She had just received a text from her friend that she was suppose to meet up with in half an hour. They were going to a Christmas Fair and afterwards catch a movie if they felt up to it. There was a new movie that they really wanted to see but if they enjoyed themselves enough at the fair they would stay there. Well, more like linger at the different stands that offered drinks and the pubs, Bella knew her friend well enough that that would be the case if they stayed at the fair.<p>

"Of course, I should have known she would pull a stunt like that, again," Bella grumbled. Her friend Rosalie had just texted her to let her know she would be later and she would bring her boyfriend. Bella groaned. It was almost always the same. It seemed Rosalie could go nowhere without her love. She and Emmett had been together for 5 years, yet they still went everywhere together, even if it was supposed to be a girlstrip.

Bella really wanted to just enjoy and talk with Rosalie about things but with Emmett there, Rosalie seemed more preoccupied with him. Bella sighed as she could already see it unfolding. Her friend and her boyfriend argued and got into heated discussions a lot. More precise it seemed to be the only way they communicated. Bella often thought they would have a serious shouting match or a huge fight next, but Rosalie assured her it was just how they were. They loved each other very much and that bickering and arguing was perfectly normal. Still, Bella was not too pleased with her friend. Especially that now she would be the odd one out again.

She put her cellphone away and promised herself to see it out and if nothing else she could peruse the stands, soak in the Christmas music and enjoy other's cheery mood. In case she needed it she could get a few cups of punch and other beverages as well.

With one last look in the mirror, some finishing touches to her light make-up she deemed herself ready. She didn't really feel comfortable with make-up on but Rosalie had told her a little bit wouldn't hurt. So with great concentration, Bella had spent almost an hour in trying to get it just right.

As it had been snowing earlier she had put on a wintercoat and some snowresistant boots. No doubt the main roads would have been cleared and Bella didn't want her beautiful leatherboots to be ruined by the salt eating at them.

Almost thirty minutes later she heard a car honk and she made her way outside, grabbing her purse as she passed it. The cold assaulted her as soon as she stepped outside. It was definitely winter alright. She was careful as she strode to her friend's car. It would be so her to slip and land on her butt in the middle of the sidewalk in full view. Thankfully she made it without making a scene.

"Hello Bella, ready for some fun?" Rosalie sat behind the wheel.

"Hey Bella," Emmett grinned.

"Hey guys, yep, sure, let's go." Bella nodded firmly, willing herself to let go of her annoyance towards Rosalie.

"Look who's all excited. Don't worry, Bella. We'll get there and we have plenty of time," Rosalie laughed.

Bella was glad that she managed to sound so convincing that they believed her cheerfulness. The rest of the ride was filled with pleasant conversation and when Emmett started messing with the radio they all laughed.

"Seriously, Rose, you really want to keep listening to this everyday popsong stationl? It's Christmas, we need Christmassongs!" Emmett exclaimed with fake mockery in his voice.

"Come on, Rose, sing with me: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle bells rock…" Bella got into it.

"Go Bella!" Emmett butted in and started singing along, admittedly a bit with false notes… Okay very false notes.

It didn't take long before they had sung a few songs. When they stopped at a red light they sang at the top of their lungs. The car next to them and the passerby's looked over to where all three of them put on their biggest smiles and gave a silly wave. The reactions only cheering them on as surprisingly every onlooker grinned, clapped or nodded in approval. As the light turned green and they continued they were still laughing. If you didn't know better you would think they were drunk.

Finding a parking spot was a hassle, it seems a lot of people were out and about today. After driving around, and some bickering between Rosalie and Emmett, we managed to find a spot. After another few minutes of bickering at the parking meter we got a ticket that let us park for three hours.

"Okay, we're all set, let's go and see what this fair has to offer," Rosalie cheered.

Bella walked next to the couple who were holding hands. So far Bella was okay. They hadn't begun their typical couple behavior yet and still included her in the conversation. They were talking about the things they saw in the windows that they passed and imagining all the people who bought that stuff.

"Omg, can you imagine buying that big wooden moose?" Bella pointed to the wooden moose in the storewindow. It was almost as tall as Bella was and had red ribbons wrapped around it.

"Oh I bet Embry and Jake would love that," Emmett grinned while he nudged Rosalie.

"Yeah, as a chewing toy you mean. Those dogs would sure have fun with it." Rosalie rolled her eyes. She knew her dogs would demolish it as soon as she got it inside her house.

"Well, at least they would have fun with it," Bella giggled.

"A bit too expensive though," Rosalie quipped back as she saw the pricetag.

"Oh, you're right. Maybe they would have more fun with that?" Emmett asked with a sly smile on his face.

Both the girls looked towards where Emmett was pointing and saw a woman with a big woolen hat on. It had fluffy pompoms on top and at the side.

Rosalie lightly slapped him, "Emmett," she hissed in warning.

They entered the square where the fair was. Stands and wooden stalls where everywhere seemingly placed in a random pattern. The tops where covered with snow and the sides with red and silverycolored ribbons. Here and there was a stand adored with a string of Christmas was blaring through big speakers spread across the square. And this was just what they could see from where they stood at the edge.

"Oh, wow… This looks amazing," Bella awed.

"It does, doesn't it? Come on," Rosalie stepped forward while tugging on her boyfriend's hand. Bella followed her. They stopped at the first stand which conveniently was a drink stand.

They all got a cup, while Bella played it safe and asked for a punch, an alcoholfree drink.

"Wuss," Emmett taunted.

"What? We just got here. I still have time," Bella defended herself, not liking his reaction.

"Yeah, sure," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

Bella was irritated by their reaction but decided to stick it out. She wasn't willing to let her mood get sour this soon. They haven't even started strolling around yet.

They walked around, looking and browsing at every stall that sold stuff. At some stalls they stopped to just look and other's they discussed possible gifts for friends or family members.

After half an hour they all had a bag with gifts for others and stuff for themselves. It hadn't escaped Bella's notice that Rosalie kept checking her phone every few minutes and she started to get annoyed. Couldn't her friend for once leave her phone alone?

They disposed of their empty cups in one of the trashcans that had been placed here and there on the square because of the fair. Now the girls had both hands free and it made browsing much easier. Rosalie had ordered Emmett to carry the bags as he 'better made himself useful'. When they came upon a chocolate stand Rosalie wanted to buy some sugar-free ones for her dad. He had diabetes and needed to watch what he ate. Of course it resulted in her arguing with her boyfriend Bella thought sourly.

"I'm just going to get a drink, be right back," she muttered as she turned and walked away. She remembered again why she sometimes didn't like her friend. She loved Rosalie, Rosalie had pulled her out of her comfort zone and Bella thanked her for that, but sometimes she felt that Rosalie wasn't aware of how much Bella just wanted to have some girl's time and talk about things. Rosalie was blunt and said what she meant. She didn't think before she said it. And although sometimes she was rude, Bella appreciated it nonetheless, because she knew that Rosalie was always honest.

She had asked for Rosalie's advice and opinion before and sometimes Rosalie would call her out or shoot her idea down but she never lied or falsely agreed to something. If Rosalie thought an idea was stupid, she wasn't afraid to say so.

Bella neared a drink stand and waited in line, meanwhile letting her frustration ebb away. The joyful people around her and the Christmas carols were very helpful. She even sang along quietly. When someone next to her smiled and joined in, they started singing louder until even the guy serving the drinks sang along. She ordered three cups of punch and made her way back towards the chocolate stand, hoping that Rosalie was done.

When she approached however she didn't see them immediately. While it wasn't overly busy it was pretty crowded and with three filled cups in her hands she didn't want to mingle too much. She decided to stand to the side and watch if she could spot them. She saw a lot of people pass by: families, little kids, friends, elderly people, young couples, people by themselves,… It seems everyone was up for some Christmasshopping and sharing in the fairevent.

Bella couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness though as she saw the young couples who where obviously very much in love. She had a crush on someone and to feel that crush being one sided still stung sometimes, especially on occasions like these. She was a romantic soul and could imagine herself walking here with her boyfriend, holding hands, him buying her a Christmas ornament, drinking hot chocolate - or a gluhwein in his case maybe. She sighed, her mother had told her she watched too many romantic movies. But what was wrong with dreaming once in a while?

This is why she wanted to talk to Rosalie. She needed her friend to give her a figurative kick in the butt to get her mind off of it. With her boyfriend present however, Bella couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. Rosalie knew of Bella's feeling and her crush was a mutual friend. Bella knew she sounded a bit selfish, and she was happy for Rosalie and Emmett though she wouldn't be able to cope with a relationship like theirs. Bella needed a romantic and fierce and passionate boyfriend. She wouldn't mind a fight or argument now and then, Rosalie did say that the makeup sex afterwards was so much more intense. But she didn't want to become like an old married couple who only bickered.

"Hey, Bella, over here," She heard Rosalie yell. Bella looked around and spotted her friend, without her boyfriend.

"Hey, I got you guys some drinks too. Sorry it's just punch. Where is Emmett?" Bella offered two cups to her friend which she took.

"Oh he is just getting something he saw earlier, he'll be back soon," Rosalie said, "Were we a bit too intense?" she asked her friend. Bella nodded a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel left out. But I did get my way and bought what I wanted," Rosalie grinned. Bella decided to forget about it and took a sip. She shivered a little as it was quite cold to be standing still.

"Let us stroll around some, I'm getting cold. Emmett will find us." Rosalie nudged Bella and they took off strolling towards the nearby stalls that held ornaments to decorate trees with. They talked and laughed as they picked up one here and there. They fantasized about how they would decorate their tree if they had one and how ugly or ridiculous they could make it with all the ornaments that they saw. This earned them a glare from a woman who just bought one of the ornaments they deemed ridiculous.

Bella and Rosalie turned around, muffling their laughter and walked away. They had just decided on another stall as hands covered Rosalie's eyes: "Guess who?"

"Hello again, Emmett," Rosalie giggled as she turned around and gave him his cup of punch.

"Ah, Bella went after drinks."

Bella nudged him with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough, Emmett. Did you find what you where looking for?" Rosalie sounded excited. Emmett glanced at Bella and nodded and nodded at his girlfriend. Rosalie looked at Bella too and grinned.

"What? What did you find?" Bella felt left out of an inside joke.

"Come on, let's continue our merry way." Emmett slung his arm around Rosalie and steered them in the opposite direction.

They walked for a few more minutes, disposing again of their empty cups when they reached a bench in the middle of the square. Rosalie claiming she needed a break and plopped down on the chilly surface. While they sat there it started snowing again, they put their hands in their pockets trying to keep some heat while they rested and observed the people milling around.

"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer," Emmett began.

"Had a very shiny nose," Bella continued.

"And if you ever saw him," Rosalie sang the next line.

"You would even say it glows," they all sang happily.

"Wow, very impressive," a voice broke in making Bella freeze. She looked to the side and saw a boy walk up to them.

Not just any boy but Edward, the boy she had a crush on for months, the boy she missed so much. He was here, actually standing in front of them. Bella whipped her head between her friend and her boyfriend, back to Edward and back again. Rosalie grinned and nodded towards Edward.

"Go on, show him around," Rosalie nudged, "get your frozen butt of this freezing bench… Actually, Emmett we should do the same my butt if freaking freezing!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Oh, and Bella? Give him something stronger than punch okay?" Emmett teased.

"Emmett! Whatever, fine," Bella huffed and stood up. She winced as she felt like she was literally frozen to the bench. By the time she was properly standing her friend and Emmett were already walking away. Emmett rubbing her butt to which Rosalie swatted his hand away.

"Hey," Edward didn't know what to say.

"Hey, nice to see you here." Bella felt quite shy. She didn't understand why. It was not like he didn't know how she felt. He knew pretty well how she felt as she had confessed her feelings and all. They talked about it in a decent conversation and since he didn't feel the same way he would rather stay good friends. So far it worked out perfectly: they went to the movies, they hung out after an excursion, they chatted and texted for hours at a time.

They had a very easy friendship where they could be funny one minute but could be very serious if it was a serious matter. And though Bella loved their friendship and easy banter very much, she still wished for more. She tried to convince herself that maybe she needed a break from him, to shut her emotions down so that she could settle for the friendship he seemed to like so much.

"Rosalie said you guys were coming here and I wanted to see what it has to offer, besides the company isn't too bad either," he grinned at her.

She put a fake scowl on: "O, why thank you for thinking of me as 'not too bad company'" she even used quotation marks on the 'not too bad company'. She was smiling though so that Edward knew she was just messing with him.

"You're welcome. So tell me where the good places are," Edward grinned and gestured around them.

"Well, I present to you: the Christmasfair. We have music, drinks, food, ornaments in all shapes and sizes, lights and ribbons, cheerful people,… and specially for the people present now we have snow," Bella gestured around widely and caught some snow in her open hand to prove her point. Edward laughed at Bella's enthusiastic description.

"Hmm, lots to see… How's your butt doing? Still frozen?" Edward grinned.

"Don't laugh at me. That bench was cold. And no, my butt is just fine. Let's go and get ourselves a drink first," Bella answered in fake annoyance.

"You mean punch? No jenever or anything stronger available?" Edward teased.

"Are you going to keep teasing me? Why don't you go hang out with Emmett and Rose and I will go our own way." Bella smiled though while she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop, I'm not for the heavy stuff either, you know that. Punch is good for me," Edward said.

"Too bad, I'm over punch, I want some gluhwein," Bella grinned as she tugged on his arm. Edward just shook his head laughing quietly.

As they made their way back to one of the drink stands Bella enlightened him on what each stall contained and told him how she and Rosalie had enjoyed themselves at the ornament stall. Edward couldn't help but chuckle all the time.

"Two gluhweins, please," Bella ordered. After she paid for their drinks she ushered him to the ornament stall and showed him which ornaments she meant earlier. Edward had to admit some of them looked pretty ridiculous.

They continued walking, enjoying the fair and the crowd, the music really added to the mood everyone was in. When they came upon a man who was playing an instrumentand singing along with the song that was just playing, they halted.

"I love these people, I think they gave it a more… I don't know how to call it, but whenever I see a street artist I always feel happier. I don't know why but it just does," Bella whispered.

"I know what you mean, if they aren't too out of key," Edward agreed. He grabbed his wallet, took some coins and stepped forward to put them in the little tin can in front of the man. The man nodded and smiled at Edward and Bella.

They waited till the song was over, wished him a merry Christmas and continued to stroll. They had walked the whole fair once by now. Bella spotted a stall with scarves and gloves and other clothes and tugged Edward towards it.

"Oooh, Edward, look! Isn't that cute?" Bella sounded mischievous. Edward soon found out why as Bella had grabbed a winterscarve and showed it to him. It was a red one with brown reindeer on it. She wrapped it around his neck and quickly pulled her cellphone out.

"Come on, Edward, show me your best pose." Bella enjoyed herself with snapping pictures.

She gave him a few other things to fit as well and took some more pictures.

"I think it is only fair if you tried on some as well, no?" Edward grinned.

And so Edward let Bella fit some clothing articles as well while he took pictures. After a few minutes they both found something they each liked and bought it.

"You guys are so funny. Would you like a picture together?" the saleslady said.

"Yeah, sure." Edward gave her his cellphone as he and Bella put on their just bought hats and scarves.

"Merry Christmas," they said as they left with their purchases still on.

"What do you say we get another drink and rest for a your butt is up to battle the cold bench?"

"Hmm, a hot chocolate does sound good right about now, and stop making fun of my butt," Bella answered.

At this stand there were a few people in front of them so they politely waited. Bella started softly chanting with the song that was playing.

"The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful… What? it's Christmas," Bella continued singing as others joined in.

The line went slow as everyone was singing along or just humming along. Nobody was bothered that they had to wait longer on their drinks.

When it was finally their turn Bella slipped and landed on her butt.

"Bella, why are you sitting down there? You can sit in a minute on the bench. Don't worry the bench will be cold as well, no need to sit on the floor," Edward chuckled before turning serious, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Ouch," Bella muttered as Edward helped her get up, "I'm fine. And thank you for pointing that out… AG-gain!"Bella mocked

"We'll have two hot chocolates, please," Edward ordered as he pulled out his wallet, "You bought our first drinks, I'm buying these. I'll take them, it might be safer to hand yours over when you sit."

"Haha," Bella put a fake annoyance in her voice. They walked further in search of an unoccupied bench; in the meanwhile they made easy conversation. When they found an empty bench they settled and Edward handed her her hot chocolate.

"So how are you enjoying your holidays?" Bella asked.

"Doing alright, enjoying some downtime, nothing too exciting. My mother insisted on a tree so I helped pick one out and decorated it. Been improving my cooking skills too. Actually I think I saw some things I might buy as gifts for my parents and brother. Maybe even buy one of those ridiculous ornaments for the tree too," Edward grinned.

"Mmmhmmm, food. I'm starting to get hungry. We need to buy a snack soon. I'm glad I already have all my presents. Nothing too fancy but at least I don't have to worry about finding anything last minute," Bella exhaled in relief.

"I wonder where Rosalie and Emmett have gone? Have you seen them?"

"No I haven't seen them. Knowing Rosalie she is probably in the clothing stores in one of the streets," Edward guessed. Bella nodded, knowing he was right. She looked up and felt the snow still falling. It wasn't hard, just a steady light downfall of snowflakes. They relaxed on the bench despite the cold surface under their butts. They enjoyed just sitting next to each other and watch people, sipping from their cups.

"So, up for another round?" Edward asked as they had finished their hot chocolate and threw their cups in the trash next to them. It was already starting to get dark, which made the Christmaslights and glow-in-the-dark ornaments light up and cast a fairytale-like glow between thestands and stalls.

Bella looked sideways at Edward and couldn't believe how good her day has turned out. Her frustration with her friend totally forgotten she wondered secretly if this was her plan all along when she invited Bella a week earlier to go to this fair.

"So you still don't have a tree?" Edward asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"No, and probably won't for a while, not while Vlad and Zafrina are still alive at least. Zafrina would climb up to the top and Vlad would bark and try to catch her. Those two would most likely destroy my tree and everything in it within a day," Bella sighed. She loved her pets a lot, but she missed a tree around Christmas.

"I can imagine that. Too bad though. I know how much you like them," Edward put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed before letting go again. When they reached another ornament stand, Edward halted and looked at everything. Finally he picked something up and paid for it.

They came across a snack stand and both bought a hotdog. It wasn't really in tune with the Christmasfeeling but they didn't care, they both wanted one so they got them. While they munched on their snackthey strolled between the other gift stalls to look for suitable presents for Edward's family.

The shyness between them was completely gone and they were back to their easy friendship. They were discussing the 'idea' of snow: the different kinds of snow, the ability to build snowmen and igloos, the beauty of unstirred snow in nature and the funny side of it with snowball fights.

A clock on one the stalls showed them it was already an hour later after they had their hot chocolate and they were both satisfied. They weren't thirsty or hungry, they had all the gifts Edward needed and they had sang along with random people who were singing off key with the music that came through the speakers. It was completely dark now, as the night had fully set in now.

It was colder now and the snow didn't seem to let up anytime soon so unconsciously Bella and Edward leaned closer towards each other, until at one point Bella was leaning against his side and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"He Bella, I've got something for you," Edward whispered softly.

They stopped walking and Bella turned to face him. He pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to her.

"I know you can't have a tree, but I wanted you to have this. You can hang it on your wall or something." Edward sounded unsure the longer he spoke and Bella gazed at his face and then at what was in his outstretched hand.

She gasped as she saw the ornament he had earlier. She hesitantly reached for it and held it closer to really see what it was.

It was a little cartoonish Rudolph on a red ball. She touched the contours of the ornament in amazement before gazing back at Edward. She suddenly felt shy again too.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Bella, I did some thinking and I just… I think friendship might be a too soft definition for what I feel for you. I like you Bella, a lot, more than a friend…," Edward confessed in a shy voice.

Bella stood still, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"I love you, Bella," Edward finally spoke with conviction.

Before she could answer they heard their names being called. They both looked up and saw Rosalie and Emmett coming towards them. Emmett held up his phone while Rosalie was gesturing wildly towards something. Edward and Bella looked at each other silently asking if the other knew what they meant.

Bella felt some annoyance creep back in though. Of all the moments today, Rosalie decided to show up now. Bella was happy that she got to spend all this time alone with Edward and now she wished Rosalie and Emmett would have just forgotten about her.

Rosalie was yelling and when she got closer they heard her say: "Look up, above you."

When Bella and Edward looked up together they saw what Rosalie meant: they were standing under mistletoe. Somehow they must have halted under a string of ribbonsand entwined with it was mistletoe. They both laughed as they looked back at each other.

Bella felt a fluttering in her stomach at what this meant. She felt a bit unsure though. Sure she had dreamed and fantasized about kissing Edward but now it might actually happen.

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt his gloved hands on her cheeks and his lips on her. The world seemed to explode as a feeling of immense happiness spread inside of her, warming her whole body. She wasn't cold anymore as Edward pressed his lips softly but determinately against her. She responded in kind.

For a while every noise except the music disappeared, the snow hitting their face didn't bother her, the sound of cheering and clapping was lost to her.

When they pulled back, they stared at each other for a moment.

"Merry Christmas, Edward. I love you too," Bella spoke first.

Edward hugged her and whispered 'Merry Christmas' in her ear.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed this little story<em>

_Have a nice Christmas holidays!_


End file.
